Science Experiment Gone Wrong - a babysitter AU
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: Ochako is a babysitter. Plain and simple. But one day she has to babysit a kid who was part of a science experiment gone wrong. Izuku Midoriya, turned into a five year old by Mei's haywire experiment. (smol child Izuku, babysitter Ochako) Based on this fanart: /lucy230023/status/1132655936269684737


**Another oneshot! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! A babysitter AU. Enjoy! **

~~{}~~{}~~

Ochako hefted the box under her arm, the crisp yet cool spring air putting a spring in her step. She took a deep breath and a lazy smile drew itself across her face. She stopped in front of the apartment complex where she was babysitting. She went up the stairs, and knocked on the door. A short and slightly chubby woman answered. Ochako thought her cubbiness added to her charm. It was cute.

"Uraraka?" She asked. Her green hair was half pulled into a bun. She had pretty green eyes, and a great kind...aura around her. Ochako liked her immediately.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Are you Mrs Midoriya?" The woman smiled.

"Indeed I am! Come in. My son is in his room right now, I'll go get him." She scurried off, and Ochako stood awkwardly in the entranceway. She looked at the pictures on the wall, some with Mrs Midoriya, others with an adorable little boy with curly green hair and freckles.

"Izuku, this is your babysitter while I'm Tokyo for today. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. Be good for Ms Uraraka. Oh and Uraraka."

"Yes?"

"Please call me Inko." Inko smiled, grabbing her bag and waving to Izuku. "Bye baby! I'll see you tomorrow! Be good for Uraraka!" And with that Ochako was alone with Izuku.

"Ms Uraraka...I can take your box for you! Mama left a note on the table for you…." he said looking down at his feet. Ochako wanted to squeal, this child was so adorable. Him in his All-Might onesie.

"Aww. Just call me Uraraka...uhh…"

"K-Kacchan calls me D-Deku...but he says it in a mean way…."

"Well I think Deku is an adorable name, it seems to have the 'I can do it vibe'," she said with a smile. Izuku perked right up, and beamed at her.

"Y-You can call me Deku then!"

She giggled. "You are such a gentleman Deku, I'm sure all the girls will love you." She handed him the box, suddenly thankful it wasn't very heavy. He tottered over to the couch and she slipped her shoes off. She walked over to the dining room table, and looked at the note. Inko's loopy handwriting was very apparent.

_Katsudon is in the fridge, just reheat it for dinner! Eggs and other goodies are in the fridge/pantry for breakfast. Izuku loves helping out with cooking so I'm sure he'll help you with it. You can watch movies or play with his action figures otherwise. I'm sure Izuku will have something for you two to do. There's something I'm forgetting….I'm sure I'll remember it soon. My numbers at the bottom if there's an emergency!_

_~ Inko_

Ochako laughed, slipping the note in her pocket. She walked back to Izuku, who was sitting on the couch and writing in a notebook. His handwriting was messy, but legible. She sat next to him, and started going through her box. Board Games, puzzles, colouring books, books, and movies laid inside.

"Hey Deku, want to play a board game? Do a puzzle? Watch a movie?" She asked looking over at him. He looked at her, pencil still. He bit his lower lip and started to mutter a little bit. Ochako sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Can we play a board game? We can watch a movie after dinner," he said looking at her with those bright eyes of his. She smiled.

"Alright sounds good, any game you want to play?" She asked. He paused again, thinking.

"Scrabble? If you want to play it..." he said looking back down at his notebook. The All-Might ears flopped a bit. She laughed, he was really cute.

"Of course I'd play scrabble! Then maybe we could play pictionary?" She asked batting her lashes jokingly. Izuku giggled his face turning pink. She laughed with him.

"O-Okay Uraraka!"

~~{}~~{}~~

"I win! Again!" Izuku giggled over their fourth game. Ochako groaned, looking at her letters, and then back to the game board.

"You betrayed me," she lectured her letters. Izuku giggled again. His shyness seemed to melt away the longer she stayed with him. She smiled, he was such a sweet kid. Loved comic books, made analisis on the characters, and he made people super heroes.

"Let's play pictionary! Then we can eat dinner and watch an All-Might movie!" He said with another smile. "And maybe I'll make you into a superhero!" He said with a cheer. Ochako giggled.

"Pictionary it is!" She said grabbing the game. She set it all up, and let Izuku start. "You beat me three times in a row at scrabble, you go first with drawing," she said with a smile. He drew one of the cards, looked at it and started drawing.

She guess at random at first. "A duck?"

"Nope!"

He kept drawing. "A Pokemon?"

He giggled, the marker smearing a little bit. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his onesie. "Noo!"

He kept drawing and then she saw the large ears and bushy tail. "Oooh a rabbit!" He clapped his hands and smiled. Then he wiped the drawing off and handed her the whiteboard. She drew a card, flower candy and queen.

She chose queen and started drawing. "Person?" Deku guessed. She shook her head with a smile.

"Hero?"

"Nope."

"Princess?"

"Close."

"Prince?"

"Nope."

"King?"

"Nu uh!"

"You!" He guessed. She stopped and looked at him. He looked back at the drawing, half finished person with a crown and a large gown. Ochako looked at it too, seeing nothing remotely that looked like her.

"How'd you get me from royal? You were close with that. With me, ha. Not even close. I babysit to help my parents with food money. Royals have food at the tips of their fingers..." Ochako said. Izuku's face scrunched.

"It's a queen though! You're a queen! So nice and regal." Ochako snorted, regal was the last word she'd ever use to describe herself. "You'd make for an awesome hero!" He said with a larger smile. Ochako looked at him, and smiled. No one's ever been that nice to her.

"C'mere you," she said tickling him. He giggled and she scooped him up in a hug. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, so I get to return the favour," she said giggling with Izuku. He hugged her arms as she started. "You are so sweet, you have a wonder sense of what's going on, you're intelligent, kind, and I hope you find someone who cares about you just as much as your mom."

He squirmed out of the hug, turned around on her lap, and looked at her. "What about you? I like you Ochako!" He said with a smile. "Am I going to see you again after this?" He asked, tilting his head. The All-Might hair tilted with him. She puckered her lip in thought.

"I'm sure you will!"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Wait Deku-" he started bawling.

"Y-You're so nice Uraraka!" He cried. She sighed, scooping him up and hugging him again. He snuggled into her embrace.

"Of course Deku. Now let's go make some dinner and watch an All-Might movie," she said placing him down and walking into the kitchen. He followed her, and watched her as she reheated the Katsudon. Then they sat down and ate in silence.

"Mmm this is really good. Your mom is an amazing cook Deku," Ochako said with a smile. Izuku nodded vigorously, bits of the Katsudon stuck on the corner of his mouth. Ochako stifled a giggle, wiping it away with her napkin. They finished eating soon and went to watch an All-Might movie.

~~{}~~{}~~

"All tucked in?" Ochako asked Izuku. He snuggled into his blankets, and nodded. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and I'll be right back to check on you," she said standing up and going into the bathroom down the hall. Ochako closed Izuku's door before going to the bathroom. She walked in brushed her teeth, splashed a little water on her face, dryer her face and went back to Izuku. The door was slightly agar.

That was weird. She closed it. Didn't she?

"Deku are you okay?" Ochako asked, pushing the door open. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room. She was not ready for what she saw. And neither was he.

It was someone who looked like Izuku. Kinda.

Only bigger.

And not wearing anything. At least his blanket covered everything she shouldn't see. She screamed falling back. He screamed too, pulling the blanket up more.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEKU?!" Ochako yelled, looking for a weapon. She spotted a broom, picked it up, and wielded it like a bat. "I won't hesitate to use this! Where. Is. Deku."

The boy stared at her, she realized how buff her was. The broom wasn't going to do much, but it was a weapon. She gripped it tighter. "Whoa whoa! Put the broom down and I'll explain!"

"No! Where is Deku?!" She growled. The boy's face was red, she was sure her's was red too. While the anger and fear kept her from being a mess, it was still weird being near a naked boy.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! Who are you and what are you doing in my room, wait no my house!" He yelled back at her, he apparently saw the broom was no threat.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! I was here to babysit Inko Midoriya's kid!" She growled. "And you are not hi-"

"Mom's kid? I'm her only child. And Deku? I haven't heard that nickname since Kacchan…" she gripped the broom tighter.

"I don't believe you! Where is Deku?!"

"Let me get dressed and I'll tell you."

"...fine." She turned around, and closed her eyes tight. She heard him moving around his room, and it was over in two or so minutes.

"You can look now," he said and she slowly turned around. He was in basketball shorts and a plain tee shirt.

"Into the kitchen, then you can tell me who the hell you are, and where the little boy I'm taking care of is," she growled stomping off. He sighed from behind her, following. She plopped herself down on a chair, and glared at the boy as he entered. He had the same messy green hair and pretty eyes as Deku.

But this was an imposter.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her hand still in the handle of the broom. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He was kind of plain looking, cute freckles, messy hair, intelligent eyes. But he was also cute. She narrowed her eyes.

"Like I said before. I'm Izuku Midoriya. You know my old nickname Deku. I am an only child, and my mom is Inko Midoriya."

"Yeah and? Anyone would know that," she snarled. He groaned, sitting down. Her hand tightened. She'd bash him on the head if needed.

"Fine. Who are you then?" He asked, his eyes also narrowing. She snarled.

"As I said before. Ochako Uraraka l. I was hired to babysit a kid named Izuku while his mom went on a trip to Tokyo for a day. He went missing and there you are."

"And what if we were the same person?"

"Impossible! He was a little kid! Five or so. There's no way you can be him. Too old. Plus there's no such thing as magic."

"Mmmm what about a science project gone wrong?"

"What?"

"I was at a friends house...and she did something and next thing I know I'm here."

"What?!"

"...call my mom. She'll probably know. We'll get this cleared u-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ochako got up and walked over, keeping a wary eye on him. She opened the door to see an older woman.

"I heard screaming and yelling. A couple thumps too. Is everything okay in there?" She asked concerned. Ochako forced a smile.

"Yes everything's fine. Just a spider scare."

"Ah those nasty critters. Izuku freak out too? I know how much he hates those," the woman said with a small laugh.

"Yeah he does…"

"That boy. Even as a teenager he still freaks out at the sight of them." She laughed and shook her head.

"Uh Huh…."

"Ah! You must be his girlfriend! I'm-"

"Girlfriend?! Oh no no! I'm sorry ma'am, but it's late and we'd better get to sleep, thank you for checking up on us but we're fine," Ochako said. The lady nodded and smiled.

"Well goodnight Izuku's girl. I hope to meet you properly soon." And she was gone. Ochako smarted at the 'Izuku's girl' comment. She was no one's girl. She stomped back into the kitchen, swept up the phone and dialed Inko's number. Poor Inko would freak if she picked up. Izuku stared at her, with a mix of awe and wariness. Good. Let him be scared. He should be.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Ms Inko!"

"Just Inko please dear," Inko said with a laugh. Ochako sighed.

"Right right. Inko, Umm your son is gone and there's this weird teenager with green hair sitting in your kitchen," Ochako said bluntly. She had no time for sugarcoating, she was tired and worried about Deku.

"Ooh. That's what I was forgetting. That boy is probably my son, Izuku. He went over to a friends house and got turned into a child again. Some science project with fountain of youth properties. She was ecstatic that it worked, but it turned poor Izuku into a little kid again. With the mindset and memories he had as a kid. I'm sorry if his transformation scared you," Inko explained. Ochako groaned.

"Ah well I see I guess. So you don't want me to bash him on the head with a broom?"

Inko laughed. "Please don't, I like my son in one piece when I get home. But he better behave himself, I'll be back tomorrow I promise. You get some sleep Uraraka."

Ochako rubbed her eyes. "Yes ma'am I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about that dear."

"It's fine."

"Good night Uraraka."

"Good night Inko."

~~{}~~{}~~

After setting some ground rules and passing out of the couch, Ochako was just ready to go home. She fell asleep and woke up to the smell of eggs.

"Mmm smells good…" she murmured, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was probably a tangled mess, but she didn't care. She went into the kitchen to see Izuku making breakfast.

"Morning. I'm sorry about last night. It was a bit of a scare for both of us…" he said apologetically. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Nah. It should be me apologizing. I did threaten to hit you with a broom."

"Yeah but that was understandable. Eggs?"

"Sounds good."

They talked a bit over breakfast, and after Ochako got dressed and put her stuff back in her box. "Again, I'm sorry about last night."

"It should be your friend apologizing. Turning you into a kid and giving the babysitter a freaking hearthattack when he turns into a teenager again. A really adorable one," Ochako muttered stuffing her games back in and falling back with a sigh. Izuku turned red.

"Did I say that aloud? Great fucked that up too Ocha." she was too drained to be flustered. Sure her face turned red, but she couldn't be bothered with sputtering.

"Noitsfineisayworseonadailybasis!" Izuku wasn't too tired to be sputtering though. Ochako laughed.

"Pffh it's okay. It's one comment. It was cool babysitting you Deku."

His eyes widened at the nickname. "Oop I messed up again didn't I?" She sighed into her hands. Izuku laughed.

"No I just haven't heard that name in a while, you can call me that though. It's okay." She looked up at him and flashed him a tired smile. Inko came home soon after, paid Ochako, and she was out the door.

"Hey Uraraka!" Izuku called she turned around and looked at him. "Maybe we can do this again some other time."

"What? Babysit you?" She joked. He turned red.

"NonoImeanthangout!"

"I know. I'd like that. Maybe you could help me with babysitting though. That would be appreciated."

He laughed. "Sure sounds fun! Wait…" he ran up to her, took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on her box. "I'll see you later Uraraka!" He smiled and went inside. She looked at the box, saw a note and his number. She laughed.

It was the start of one interesting friendship.


End file.
